


The Way He Looks

by summerwines



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: City Boy Chanyeol, Country Boy Kyungsoo, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwines/pseuds/summerwines
Summary: When city boy comes to town, all Kyungsoo can think about is how good he looks in an oversized sweater.





	The Way He Looks

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Kitty (@shaolinrogue on twitter)! Written as part of the Chansoo New Year's Exchange #ChansooNYE. The original prompt was " _Chanyeol looks cosy-cute in an oversized sweater and utterly irresistible to Kyungsoo_ " -- and I do hope I did it justice!!! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this little fic thing and I do hope you've all been having a happy, happy v-day so far. <3

Kyungsoo cooks -- soybean soup, white rice, bean sprouts, and eggs, causing steam to flit out of his windows. He hears children next door starting to rise, their voices and feet ready for the early morning. He hears the ringing of little bells from a delivery man's bicycle. He hears old men and women saying their good morning's to one another in tired but joy-ridden voices. It's the same old routine; nothing in the countryside ever changes. And Kyungsoo has always assumed that this has all been for the best.

But when city boy comes, all cute and goofy and tall, Kyungsoo can't help but welcome a little bit of change into his life.

Chanyeol's mom is best friends with Kyungsoo's, so Chanyeol had come to stay with the family for an extended holiday upon Mrs. Park's suggestion. It's autumn when he arrives and one thing Kyungsoo immediately notices about Chanyeol is the way he hides his hands in his sweater sleeves. It makes Kyungsoo smile, though this is a fact that he tries to hide.

Kyungsoo thinks about this again as he makes today's breakfast, but then he catches himself and blushes when Chanyeol enters the room. He's clad in a large yellow sweater and his grin spreads from cheek to cheek when he greets Kyungsoo good morning.

"It's a cold one today, isn't it?" Chanyeol says, legs up on the chair, bent against his chest. This is another habit that Kyungsoo finds cute. So many things about Chanyeol kind of floor him; it's a little ridiculous.

Kyungsoo nods and smiles, trying to hide the flush of his cheeks as he sets down the food. 

In the first week, it doesn't register to Kyungsoo that he's developed a crush and that his fondness for Chanyeol and all his little habits have all been signs pointing to that. But it dawns on him, one day, that this is what he feels when he finds Chanyeol sitting on the living room floor, playing his guitar, the light from the nearby window showing Kyungsoo how soft and delicate Chanyeol's face actually is.

He's wearing a different sweater this time, one that's brown and printed with a drawing of a wolf. Still, it's oversized. Still, Chanyeol appears to be doing everything he can to make his large body seem smaller.

Chanyeol doesn't notice him at first. Kyungsoo slips off his beanie and holds it to his chest. He opens his mouth to speak but finds no words.

"Oh, it's you," Chanyeol finally says, after what seems like forever. He smiles up at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo swears all the stars in the sky have suddenly aligned on Chanyeol's face.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo manages. He swallows hard and tries to speak a little more, bring out some more truth, "I really like your sweater."

Chanyeol grins, at that. "This old thing?"

Kyungsoo nods. Somehow, he finds his way to Chanyeol and kneels down on both legs beside him. "You look really good in it," Kyungsoo says, looking him straight in the eye.

At first, Chanyeol looks puzzled, head tilted to the side. But then he smiles like he always does and Kyungsoo thinks he might've seen a blush forming on Chanyeol's cheeks.

This crush, Kyungsoo thinks, is truly a disruption. But a welcome one. A magical one, even. Somehow, the mere sight of Chanyeol brings stars into his vision. Somehow, the room changes temperature just with Chanyeol's sweatered presence.

So Kyungsoo ends up feeling very warm a lot of the time and unaffected by the cold weather, as Chanyeol spends much of his time in Kyungsoo's room. 

Today, they sit against the wall of his bedroom and Kyungsoo has half the mind to rest his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. 

Chanyeol has been talking about music school and how hard it's been so far, how much he really needed this holiday to get his sanity back. Kyungsoo nods along, not knowing exactly what he's going through because he never went to university. Always, he's been in this town. Straight out of high school, he started working at his dad's grocery store. Soon enough, he'll be running it.

Soon enough, Chanyeol will be back in music school and his time in Kyungsoo's town will be but a distant memory. It makes Kyungsoo feel a little sick. There's still so much he wants to say and do.

The conversation drawls on. Kyungsoo listens attentively for most of it, but he gets distracted watching Chanyeol fiddling with his sweater sleeves, the tips of his fingers peeking out of the holes. Kyungsoo wishes he could slip into Chanyeol's sweater; he wishes he could push Chanyeol down and bury his face in Chanyeol's chest, and maybe do a little more.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol asks him when Kyungsoo appears to have spaced out.

"Oh." Kyungsoo smiles and nods. "Yeah, I am. Sorry."

Kyungsoo's hand, flat on the floor, suddenly finds itself under Chanyeol's. "Are you sure?" Chanyeol adds.

"I am. Really," Kyungsoo says, shaking his head, slipping his hand away from Chanyeol's touch.

Perhaps Kyungsoo will be brave another day. But right now, it isn't quite the time.

Nor is it quite the time a couple of days later, when he and Chanyeol are taking a walk, passing by tree after autumn tree. Even though his heart finds no rest, even though Chanyeol looks so sweet and serene as he looks up to the sky, to orange leaves on the tree branches, Kyungsoo still finds that it isn't quite the time.

It seems like an appropriate time when Kyungsoo finds himself alone with Chanyeol in his bedroom again. Chanyeol rouses from his nap, his whole body bundled up, his face like a puppy as he yawns and sits up. It seems like an appropriate time in Kyungsoo's head, but then he quickly digresses and finds that it would be ridiculous to tell Chanyeol while he's groggy and unkempt.

So it comes this: Kyungsoo finds the time on a Saturday afternoon. The two of them are out riding their bikes and they end up going to a nearby temple that's surrounded by a garden of rose-colored flowers. 

Here, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol put flowers on each other's ears. And Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's hand as if it's nothing, pulling him along the stone path. At a certain point, Kyungsoo stops and he looks Chanyeol in the eye. He's determined, this time, to tell him everything.

What stops him for a moment is the sight of Chanyeol in his sweater, again. Looking irresistible, again. Looking like the cutest thing he's ever laid eyes on, again.

"I need to tell you something," Kyungsoo says, finally.

Chanyeol smiles. "Well…" There's a pause. Chanyeol lifts a hand to touch Kyungsoo's cheek. It's warm, too warm. "From the looks of it, I think I already know."

Kyungsoo blushes. Of course he knows. How wouldn't he, when Kyungsoo has been so obvious all this time? And who in the right mind wouldn't fall for Chanyeol, when he looks the way he does?

It's Chanyeol who kisses him first, soft and lingering. But it's Kyungsoo who pushes, grabbing Chanyeol's cheeks, bringing him against a wall, standing on his tiptoes so Kyungsoo can properly send Chanyeol's mind flying the way he wants it to.

In the aftermath, Kyungsoo finds Chanyeol's face filled with heat, red-cheeked and starry-eyed. In the aftermath, Kyungsoo floats until they both find themselves kissing again and hugging each other for dear life.

At home, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol lie with each other for the very first time and Kyungsoo keeps himself safe, burying himself in the crook of Chanyeol's neck. Chanyeol's sweater is soft and it's big like Chanyeol's heart, big like the kind of affection Kyungsoo holds for him.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Kyungsoo says to him, as he finally gets to play with the sleeves of Chanyeol's sweater. He fiddles with the hem and he brushes the tips of Chanyeol's fingers with his own.

Chanyeol laughs. "What can I say?" he says. "It just comes naturally."

Kyungsoo looks at him. They share small smiles and another kiss.

"I really like you," Kyungsoo says. "I don't think I've said that yet."

"I really like you too," Chanyeol says, then sighs. "I like you a bit too much, actually. Never thought I could like someone this way."

Kyungsoo flushes with pleasure and Chanyeol covers his face suddenly, shaking his head, letting out a whine. "God, I like you so much," he repeats, and Kyungsoo is the one who gets to laugh this time. 

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol's hands away from his face and leans in again to capture his lips. The world slows as he does this, as he feels the heat from Chanyeol's tongue. Kyungsoo remembers for a moment that there might be something he has to be worried about. Then it dawns on him that it doesn't really matter. As long as he's here, right now, surrounded by the warmth of stars, he thinks he'll be fine. 

In time, the lights dim. In time, the room grows colder. But it's all okay, as the fabric of Chanyeol's sweater brushes against him. Their bodies are pressed together. At this very moment, Kyungsoo feels safe and warm and it's all he could ever ask for.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lc_sweetwine) :)


End file.
